


Fluff you Up

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Stiles, Possessive Theo, obsessive theo, stalker theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruffle your feathers and the like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff you Up

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by;
> 
> kitty93 who said 'STEO AU / where Stiles Stilinski aka "Dylan O'Brien" is a beautiful, rising pornstar, and Theo Raeken is the successful CEO who falls insanely in love & lust with him at first sight.'

Theo was powerful. 

He was the CEO of a powerful company, he had more money than fifty percent of the world put together, and he worked in the top office in New York, and looked out at the city through large glass walls every day. 

But he was lonely. 

It wasn't that he couldn't have anyone he wanted, because he could, of course he could. But no one appealed to him. No one was quite right. He'd always had very refined and specific taste, and no one fit.

So each night, he would just jack off to porn.

His best friend was his right hand. 

The website is a little dated. But it's all good stuff, the twinks are attractive enough, that's when he sees it.

A sponsored video advert- 

he's gorgeous.

The kid getting fucked by the muscled guy. 

He clicks on it, and watches the free sample.

Dylan is the fake name, and the videos are professionally made and the recorders obviously have a lot of faith in Dylan because this video is well made and high budget but Theo can see why. Dylan is gorgeous, with soft black hair and large, blown amber eyes, and his reactions are as real and as enjoyable as anything. His little hole is gorgeous, and he comes with loud groans and cries and he whimpers just perfectly.

Theo subscribes.

It very quickly becomes an infatuation. 

Theo's obsessed. In love with Dylan, and he hires someone to track him down. 

 

A porn set isn't so much different to what Theo had imagined.

It's definitely busier, full to bursting with fluffers and make up artists and camera people, but Theo knows this is a higher end place. He still stands out with his three piece suit. He stops in front of Stiles Stilinski's room, and pushes the door open. 

Oh there he is.

He smells gorgeous.

Stiles looks up at him, he's stark naked, sitting on his chair, legs spread while a young man sucks his cock. 'Uh- wrong room?' Stiles grins, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

'Oh no.' Theo's eyes flash 'right room. You, fluffer, out.' 

The fluffed huffs, but leaves, and Theo closes the door, taking his place. Stiles jerks 'um dude-  _shit.'_ Theo's mouth is hot and commanding around his dick, sucking and nipping and making Stiles scramble for purchase. His hands fist into Theo's hair. 'Ah! Ah! Dude! What th-  _nrgggh.'_ He comes with a jerk, and curses himself. He's gonna have to get hard again before the scene. 

'I'm taking you out for dinner after you're done.' Theo says definitely, nipping Stiles' thigh. Stiles nods, brain jelly. 

Right hand, you have been demoted.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and comment you gorgeous crowd 
> 
> x


End file.
